Trapped Hopefully Forever
by CC4
Summary: Three DBZ obsessed fans are stucked into the DBZ world....this can only mean one thing! CHAOS! Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku are all ppl in the story!
1. Prologue

Trapped Hopefully Forever  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ if I did Videl wouldn't exist and I would be married to Gohan  
Author Note: This Chapter is written by Katie one of the sayain chicks. Katie is the Gohan obsessed and crazy one. [Kim is the Goku obsessed one and Gabie is the Vegeta obsessed one.you all know Gohan is the best right?]  
"I'm not Gohan crazy.I'm Gohan obsessed" ~ Me  
~~~*Prologue*~~~  
It was a sunny day in the town of Curtain [A/N: HEY I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE!] and three DBZ obsessed girls were..ummmm...acting like weridos.  
"I'm the great Sayainman! Watch me fly!" Katie, one of the DBZ obsessed fans jumped out of the tree she was sitting to try to fly. Instead of flying she fell out of the tree and landed on her head. "Owwww..that hurt"  
  
"Katie..you are the weirdest person I've ever met" Gabie, another DBZ obsessed fans commented.  
  
"I'M NOT WERID..I'M ABNORMAL!"  
  
"Okay abnormal person."  
  
"I'm hungry.."  
  
"Katie, you're ALWAYS hungry"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes huh"  
  
"No huh"  
  
"Yes huh"  
  
"No huh"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"GUYS STOP FIGHTING!" Kim, the third and last DBZ obsessed fan yelled.  
"Wow, Kim you're lungs must be rrrreeeaaaallllllyyyyyy BIG! Can I look at them?"  
"Katie.you're weird"  
"No..abnormal"  
Suddenly, the wind picked up and the tree Gabie and Kim were in shoke. Gabie and Kim jumped out so they didn't fall out like Katie [A/N: I really tried to fly before(]  
  
"Hey, guys look!"  
"Wow!...COOL!"  
"What is it?"  
"I don't know!"  
  
Katie, Gabie, and Kim were staring at a blue vortex thing.until the wind started picking up.  
"Guys.help!" Katie started dragging forward until the vortex sucked her in! The same thing Happened to Gabie and Kim!  
"Owwww...major headache!"  
"You're telling me!"  
"Same here"  
Katie opened her eyes.  
"Where are we?"  
"I don't know."  
"Guys look!"  
"It's GOKU!!!"  
"And Gohan.oh my gosh.oh my gosh.oh my gosh!!! IT'S GOHAN! GOHAN, GOHAN, GOHAN,  
  
GOHAN!!!!!!!!!!"  
Kim and Gabie stared at Katie. Just then they heard something.  
"Hey, dad look.what are those girls doing here?"  
"I don't know.maybe they're lost."  
"Maybe.hey let's go check it out and see"  
"Good Idea"  
Just then Goku and Gohan flew over to Katie, Gabie, and Kim.  
Gohan spoke first, "Are you guys lost?"  
To be continued..  
Please R+R  
It gets better don't worry, the first chappy sucked.cause it was just the prologue k? .^-^.  
" 


	2. To Good to Be True

Chappy 1 A dream come True  
Hi this is Kim. I got two reviews. (. I cant believe we're really in Dragonball Z world with Goku (MY LOVE), Gohan (Gohan is SOOO HOT! This is Katie!), and Vegeta(THE BIG MEAN CUTEY THIS IS- Gabie)(You know Kim Gabie's gonna kill us for writing that!-katie) (oh well-kim)Well on with the story.  
"Goku and Gohan are walking over to us how do I look", Katie and Kim say in unison.  
Gabie rolls her eyes. Then she gasps."We look like we're 21",Gabie says.  
"Wow", Kim said.  
"We look good". As she finished that Goku and Gohan walked over.  
"Are you ladies lost", asked Goku.  
"Yeah I guess we are", Gabie said.  
"Katie"!She had yelled at Katie because she had grabbed Gohan by his arm and she wasn't letting go.  
"Dad get her off me", Gohan yelled.Kim eventually pulled Katie off his arm."Sorry", she apologized.  
(just to let you know Katie is obsessed with Gohan) Then all of a sudden time froze and we were staring at Baba.  
"I got to make this quick, you have been three of the most dedicated DragonBall Z/Gt fans so we have decided to let you be half saiyans and to let you be the mates of Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan.  
"So we can do anything we want with them we want", Katie, Gabie and Kim said in unison.  
"Yes", Baba said.  
"This is the 15 years before anything else bad happens. The time where Goku is training Uub. Well I have decided to change things a little."  
"Thank you Baba. thank you", they said in unison once again.  
Then everything went back to normal.  
"She's strong", commented Gohan.  
"Huh", said Gabie.  
"Your friend, she got a strong grip", Gohan repeated.  
"I know it's because we're all half saiyans.  
"What", yelled Gohan.  
TO BE CONTINUED LATER,....  
R+R Please!  
Short but simple k?-_- 


	3. Author Note! IMPORANT!

Author's Note: To all you nice people who reviewed for Trapped Hopefully Forever.it's still here I just changed it to a different story so go to Trapped Hopefully Forever Rewritten to read it! I didn't like the beginning so I changed it..but it's basically the same plot except NO Videl, and Chi- Chi, and Bluma are in it but they are on vacation (coughcheatingonotherguys) and Vegeta and Goku are home (coughcheatingongirls) and yes Goku is alive. Thanks for the reviews! ~Katie(the Gohan obsessed one) PS: I've never talked that serious before! 


End file.
